


It’s not 'fuck', it’s 'making love'

by Aeli_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Or not, let ryuji say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeli_chan/pseuds/Aeli_chan
Summary: Ann wonders for quite some time now why Ryuji always says 'eff' instead of 'fuck'.The reason lies miles back in his childhood and he is totally willing to dig up that old embarrassing story and crush his pride to see Akira crack from laugher.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	It’s not 'fuck', it’s 'making love'

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first story I post on AO3 and actually the first one I wrote in english as well. As you might have guessed by now my native language isn’t english. Thus I already apologize for any kind of language mistakes (especially grammar.)  
> I hope it’s still enjoyable tho and you’re always free to correct me.

"The effin' shit man!“

It was a Wednesday afternoon and the phantom thieves has gathered together at LeBlanc. They decided to go to Mementos, since they already stole the treasure of Kunizaku Okumura and everyone was tired of doing nothing. Just when Morgana introduced the new target from Mishima, Ryuji screamed that sentence. The man was the boss of a corporation and shamelessly abused his employees. Everyone felt the same disapproval Ryuji showed and they were thus used to his swearing it was merely surprising them anymore. Still Ann wondered for quite some time now. 

"Hey, why do you always say 'eff' instead of 'fuck'?“

Ryuji looked at her with surprise.

"Dunno. Just got used to it."

"Oh. Don’t you know, Ann? Ryuji is legitimately not able to say fuck.“, Futaba joked. It was already an established running joke between her and Morgana, since the blond boy would use every swearword one can think of without hesitation. Except for fuck. 

"Wha? Of course I can say fu—... fu—“

It was silent for a moment. The whole team was starring at Ryuji, not sure of how to react.

"Do you truly can not say the word fuck?“, Yusuke asked with wide eyes. Ryuji felt the heat rising to his ears.

"It is not so hard, Ryuji. Just repeat after me. Fuck. I’m sure you can do it!“, Haru said with a complete honest cheering, which just humiliated him even more. He could sense how Futaba and Ann had to hold back their laugher. 

"Do we can help you anyhow...?“, Akira asked. His expression was a mix of confusion and concern. Out of _everyone_ of course  _Akira_ had to see him in this pathetic state. Ryuji wanted to shrink into the ground. 

"I am sure this has something to do with the state of your mind.“, Makoto said as neutral as she could, "Maybe if we know the reason behind your hindrance we can do something about it.“

"But maybe it’s good as it is.“, Morgana said, "He already swears waaaaay too much anyway.“

"Shut up, Mona.“, Ryuji replied. He looked down at the ground. He already made a fool out of himself anyways, so he could just as well tell them why he did that. 

"It was back in kindergarten. My teacher accidentally spilled water all over the place so he instinctively screamed fu— that word. So eh... I went home and told Ma about the brand new word I learned. Then she scolded me to not use that word. She said...“

Ryuji took a small pause. Everyone was starring at him curiously. 

"What did she say?“, Ann asked excitedly.

"She said...", Ryuji could feel his embarrassment creeping to every corner of his body, "She said it‘s not 'fuck', it’s 'making love'.“

The room was silent for a moment. There was a quiet 'Pff' sound and a second later no one could hold back their laugher. 

"You‘re Mum...“, Makoto said between her suppressed chuckle, "... is truly amazing.“

"Really! Who could have imagined she could stop Ryuji from swearing by such a phrase.“, Futaba laughed loudly. 

Even Haru and Yusuke laughed behind their hands not to mention Morgana and Ann, who couldn’t even speak anymore. Ryuji looked to his side, where Akira stood, slightly curled and wiping a tear of his eye corner. It was rare to see him laughing wholeheartedly like this. Ryuji absolutely loved that sight and sound. He would do almost everything to see it again. Even if that meant to crush every respect his teammates felt towards him at once  ~~ which he probably will regret soon after ~~ ~~.~~

"Well it’s not the end of the story.“

The laugher slowly died down and the teenagers were once again staring at Ryuji, curious of what could have happened afterwards. 

"So... then I was in elementary school and one day I hit my leg at the table really hard. It was pretty painful, y‘know? I wanted to scream, to swear, but since my mother forbid me to say you know which word...“

Ann slightly jumped up.

"No, you didn’t.“

"Yes, I did...“, Ryuji took a deep breath. He was sure his whole face was cherry red at this point. "I screamed 'making love'.“

The whole group cracked up even louder than before. Yusuke had to grip the table to not fall down and Futaba was already sitting on the floor and hugging her stomach.

"I-I mean, I didn’t really know what that meant back then. I was seven!“, Ryuji said in defense, somehow making it even worse. 

"God... Ryuji... Please stop.", Morgana pressed breathlessly between his laugh, "You are killing us!“

"You are killing yourselves...“, he murmured looking back at Akira. The boy pressed one hand against his tummy while the other unsuccessfully tried to stifle the laugher against his mouth.

_ Welp, at least he‘s amused. _

Suddenly Akira started to walk towards him. Ryuji just let it happen when he hugged him from the side and pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

"You‘re adorable."

"Nah. The other kids didn’t think that. They thought it’s weird and then a teacher came and seriously explained sex to me. With seven! Can you believe that?“

Akira chuckled against Ryuji’s skin, which send a shiver down his spine. He couldn’t help but stared at his giggling boyfriend in awe.

"Hey.“, Akira whispered into Ryuji’s ear, which let him jump slightly. Somehow it was not getting any better today. 

"Y-yeah?“

„How about we don’t fuck but  _make love_ tonight?“ ,  he asked with a mischievous grin. 

"D-Dude! Don’t make it even more embarrassing than it already is!“

Unfortunately the others overheard his request and started to mock them. 

"Oh my. Already having romantic plans for tonight?"

"I’m sure Akira will take good care of Ryuji.“

"Don’t get too kinky bois.“

"I am absolutely not staying at this place tonight!", the cat protested.

"You can stay at my house. We don’t want to ruin their fun, do we?“, Futaba grinned. 

If possible Ryuji’s face felt even hotter than before. He was already starting to feel dizzy by all the blood which was pumped into his head. He really wanted to disappear. The runner tried to hide his face in the shoulder of his boyfriend. He chuckled slightly and began to rub Ryuji’s back gently.

"Guys, I think we have to stop otherwise my beloved boyfriend will faint of embarrassment.“

"Shut up.", he mumbled into his jacket and hit his arm.

"Alright. Oh my god, I’m so done. Let’s do Mementos tomorrow.“, Ann said after her laugher finally died down. 

„I agree. Laughing so long and loud has definitely strained my energy. It would be dangerous to fight like that.“, Makoto said. 

„Okay, then I get home now. I wanna continue the new game I bought.“

Futaba took Morgana with her and their friends left one by one until only Akira and Ryuji remained at the attic.


End file.
